kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice block
Ice blocks are a kind of block found in Kid Chameleon. They look like crystal-shiny squares, they're too slippery to walk on, and they shoot sharp icicles when smashed. Properties Ice blocks behave like rock blocks, with two only differences: #They're slippery, which makes them a dangerous surface to walk on, specially while platform-jumping: it's too easy to slide off and fall. On the other hand, at high speeds, you can glide on an ice-tiled floor very fast without even touching the joystick. #When you break them (by any mean, just like a rock block), a harmful icicle is shot following the direction of the impact if the adjacent space is not occupied by terrain or another block. Icicles The ability to shoot icicles turns ice blocks into improved shooters, because the player is able to choose where to send the projectile: knock them from below to shoot upwards; smash them from above (Iron Knight, Red Stealth or Skycutter) to shoot downwards; charge at them from any side (Berzerker) to fire forward. Like a bullet, an icicle may hurt an enemy (or hurt you) and destroy a rock block , a prize block, another ice block (thus shooting a new icicle), a vanishing block, a shooter block (which fires one or more bullets), or a mushroom block. Iron Knight and Red Stealth are able to hurt themselves with icicles if they break an ice from above and then fall faster than the falling projectile. Properties Each icicle from an ice block has the same image as the bullets from shooter blocks. There is only one difference between the icicles of an ice block and the bullets from a shooter block, and that is that ice blocks shoot three projectiles in one direction, while shooter block only shoot one per direction. The three projectiles shot from ice blocks are arranged in a triangular formation: one in the front center, and two on each side behind the center one. Because of this, ice blocks have the ability to destroy multiple layers of only rock blocks, prize blocks, mushroom blocks, and ice blocks, as explained in detail below: *The first center projectile will hit the first row, while the two behind it may both hit a second row at the same time, and that's it (Applies to rock blocks, prize blocks, or mushroom blocks). *If there are several rows of ice blocks hit, each row will be hit by the previous front center icicle, while the ones two its left and right will increase by two with each row hit, and trail behind each other until they are cancelled out. *Only one row of evanescent/shooter blocks can be hit, because the time for the block to dissipate when hit by the first projectile is much longer than the arrival time of the second projectiles. *Only the first center projectile that hits an enemy will cause it to take damage, as its hit delay is much longer than the arrival time of the second projectiles. During an enemy's hit delay, all other projectiles that hit it will be absorbed by the enemy, causing no additional damage (applies to you as well).